The Dream
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Teyla dreams of herself as a Drow Elf, wounded, and starving, written for the one word challenge posted on Gateworld by Camy, rated M for sertain Drow themes related to female armor


The Dream

Atlantis was quiet, everyone asleep, unless you count Rodney who was once again wide awake going over ideas with Radek at 4 am when neither of them had slept in a week at all.

The rooms were quiet, with a very rythemic snore from Ronon and Johns rooms, wherein both men snored like chainsaws. but the quietest room by far was that of Teyla.

Only she was dreaming, unkbeknownst to her John was dreaming as well...

Snow, ice cold snow was all she could see for miles, unless one counted the city not far away, and the robed figure leaving the place heading for who knew where. She headed for the city, not yet knowing that the man the men at the gate had turned away was a Drow, nor did she knew she was also the same as he.

When she neared the city the guards scrambled for weapons, Teyla just looked at the men confused, _'what is going on?'_ she wondered seeing two men come here way. When they were close enough she asked them, "did I do something that deserves death?"

The shorter man answered, "Other then being a Drow, the second we have seen in the past ten mniutes, we just sent another of your kind towards the Mountains to the North." The man never answered her question, then asked "who are you?"

"I am Teyla Emmagan, why do you refer to me as this... Drow?" Teyla asked confused.

The man gave Teyla a 'you have got to be kidding me' look "Listen lady, you are a Drow just like that other Elf, now I'd send you off to follow the last one that we turned away, but then something tells me that you'd be safer with a roof over your head, along with some food and someone to take a good look at that cut" the pointed out two very notable things that Teyla knew even before the man pointed them out.

The first being that she hadn't eaten the day before going to sleep, that and she had been stabbed by Atlantis the day before that, and Carson had died. "Just as long as you don't backstab us you are welcome to come into the House of Healing." the short man then nodded to the taller to allow Teyla to accompany them to the city of Berin Sander to get a full belly and a healer.

Once inside the place Teyla got a good look at herself in a mirror, she had jet black skin, bright green eyes and stark white hair, though she looked nothing like a Wraith that was her first thought. She also got a look at what she had on, she had a empty scabbard for what must have been a longsword. along with a still in its place hand crossbow.

"If you would be so kind as to remain here I will return shortly with a Healer" the short man said leaving the taller man at the door to keep an eye of Teyla, somehow having a Drow that didn't know what a Drow was, was... confusing and disconserting.

A few minutes was all teyla needed to get settled on a bed to think, a few minute passed after that before the short man returned with the Healer, only Teyla stared at the man, 'it can't be' she thought seeing the nice looking man turn to look towards her...

It was John.

"Ok Waltur, why did you have me coming to help a injured Drow? You know that a Drow can fake injury and backstab in the blink of an eye"

"Well Sir Johnique, the lady Elf was injured, and seemingly weaponless and therefore also starving and wounded. that and she seems to have lost her memory" the short man replied.

"Hmmm" John headed for Teyla, he held out his hands as to show he was unarmed, "Waltur, have your men outside would you plase? keep them by the doors and window." After the armored men had left John turned and locked the door.

Teyla watched him, "what are you doing?"

"Lets just say that we have the wackiest of dreams OK? Let me get a look at that cut" John said going over to Teyla who tried to back away from John as if taken by total fear, something inside her mind was telling her to run, only, she hit a wall.

John held out his hands, "take it easy, those guys are thinking I'm helping you when I actually am" John smiled.

Teyla stared, "John?"

Before John could answer there came a pounding on the door, and Teyla woke up and looked around her room, no snow, no cold, no Waltur.. just her room on Atlantis, and the banging door, getting up from the bed she went to answer.

And there stood John, he entered fast and shut the door behind him. "You didn't by chance have a ..."

"Yes I did, why?" John said he looked at teyla, _'what the hell is going on?'_ John wondered seeing Teylas scared look. "You OK?"

"I..." Teyla looked away, then spoke again, "...No, I'm not OK" John took her into a hug and she didn't resist when she was hugged, only she did ask, very nervously "Was I pretty when you saw me?"

In answer John just kissed her. when he pulled away he asked, "is that enough proof?" Teyla didn't have to answer

The End


End file.
